Fuelled by Hate
Fulled by Hate is the 5th episode of Manhunt: The Series. It is the fifth episode of season 1. Plot *Thomas (Dave Filoni) goes to his apartment. He enters. He goes to sleep. He wakes up. He cleans up the toys and then picks them up and then he goes to take a bath. He takes a bath and then a shower and then he finishes and then gets out and then he uses the toilet, then flushes it and then washes his hands and drys it with a towel and then leaves the bathroom. He goes to look downstairs and then he eats pie and then exits the apartment. He drives to the street and then the Cerberus gang look over and then Thomas kills the Cerberus Gang and then leaves and then goes to the next destination to Denton's Junkyard. Thomas enters Denton's Junkyard. *Getting bored of the Skinz, Leeds (Tom Green) instructs Thomas to finish them off. After killing the first set of Skinz (Ethan Suplee, Gabriel Romero, Rene Auberjonois, John O'Hurley, Armando Valdes Kennedy and Ron Perlman), he encounters a Skinz member watching German Porn. In order to lure him out, Thomas smashes the fuse box to shut down the power before killing him and then a Skinz Member is killed. *Thomas then finds the path blocked by a refridgerator and a crane next to it, but the crane is out of fuel so he must search for some. After finding a gas can in a nearby hanger, he makes his way past more Skinz, refuels the crane and clears the path. *Then Thomas finds a locked gate, and it will only open once all the nearby Skinz have been killed. Once past the gate, he finds the path blocked and used a second, already-fueled crane to clear the path and heads for the exit and then all the Skinz shoot and then they are killed and then he leaves the junkyard. *While leaving the Junkyard, Thomas is ambushed once again by the Cerberus (Cedric Yarbrough, Jake Paul, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Michael Jeter, Jason Butler Harner, Liev Schreiber and Will Chase) and thrown in the back of their van. He is kidnapped by them and then they are arrested by a group of Carcer City Police Officers and then they are taken to jail as their idea. He is released himself from the back of the van and then he gets out and then he goes inside the police station. *In the police station he tells the Carcer City Police that this is a goal of their plan to let it stay off itself and then he visits the Cerberus Gang in jail and then they say it's going good and then in their cell the Cerberus Gang member No. 1 has cancer and then he dies from cancer and then the rest are incarcerated and alive in their jail cells and then he leaves. He tells the police bye. He goes to his apartment. In his apartment he goes inside and then he checks it out. He goes to sleep. He wakes up. He walks to the park. The Cerberus Gang Member No. 2 is killed by Thomas and then he knows that the rest are in jail. He leaves the park immediatley because it was a park shooting. He gets away from the racket. Deaths *Skinz *Cerberus Gang Member 1. *Cerberus Gang Member 2. Arrested *Cerberus Gang Member 3. *Cerberus Gang Member 4. *Cerberus Gang Member 5. *Cerberus Gang Member 6. *Cerberus Gang Member 7. *Cerberus Gang Member 8.